powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Somnibot (Revisited Series)
This article is about the version of Somnibot in the Power Rangers Revisited franchise. For the prime universe version of her, see Somnibot (Prime Reality). Somnibot is a lullaby-singing, sleep-inducing monster whose powers were to put human and machine into a deep, peaceful sleep with her beautiful singing voice. In Rock-a-Bye, Alpha 5, she is rebuilt by Klank and Orbus and tasked with infiltrating the Power Chamber and singing Alpha 5 to sleep so he can get some much-deserved rest. However, she falls in love with the young robot and regrets her actions when Prince Alpha's body temperature drops drastically. She keeps watch over the sleeping automaton and soothes him back to sleep when he has a nightmare. Rather than destroy her as they did in the Prime Reality, the Rangers decide that Somni should join their side, believing that perhaps the Royal House of Gadgetry will one day do the same. In her first form, she wears a large nightcap on her head and her voice is rather yawn-heavy, as if her singing puts her to sleep as well. Thus, she's very narcoleptic. In her second form, she has two gramophone horns on her head that amplify her frequency so people or monsters that are far away can feel the effects of her spell. In Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited, she is voiced by Melissa Fahn. She has a sister, Hypnabot (voiced by Barbara Goodson). Detailed Synopsis When Klank came into the balcony room to present Somnibot, the robot Mondo had requested he and Orbus assemble to assist Alpha with his sleep problems, Mondo, Machina, and Sprocket were asleep themselves. Upon being awakened by Klank, Mondo had Klank send Somnibot to Earth in a Quadrafighter. Riding in the back of a Quadrafighter, Somnibot practiced her spell by singing "Brahms Lullaby," and she nearly put the pilot Cog to sleep before she woke it back up. Somnibot entered the Power Chamber after going through its underground corridors, having been given a map of the Chamber by Mondo and Machina; when Alpha turned around and gasped in shock, Somnibot approached and hugged him. As Alpha was being embraced by Somnibot, her singing and glowing white eyes made Prince Alpha glow white and slowly enter his sleep mode. When the Rangers teleported into the Power Chamber after being informed of the attack, Somnibot was about to run away, but was prevented from doing so thanks to some quick thinking from Zordon, who encased her in a force field. She later was in the little robot's bedchamber, keeping close watch over him as he was being warmed by the heaters around his bed. Powers and abilities Somnibot was assembled with the gift of song. She has the ability to sing lullabies that put people and even robots into a deep, peaceful state of sleep, basically usingsome kind of harmonic sound weapon. When she sings, her eyes glow (first pinkish, then a bright white) and as she sings her targets slowly enter their dream state. Later, after Somnibot's defection to the Rangers' side, Billy upgrades her with the ability to emit a powerful "sleeping gas" that works with the same effects as her singing. To activate the gas, she blew from her mouth a red mist (the gas) which would cause her targets to hallucinate and enter a waking dream state. Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Machine Empire Category:Monster Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Angie Y.